Un renouveau
by Les Kinagies
Summary: [Ange Phoenix] "Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore", l'amour, souffla Harry. Et peut-être une deuxième chance, qui sait ?


**Disclamer :** Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas malgré de grandes négociations

 **Titre :** Un renouveau

 **Résumé :** _"Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore",_ l'amour, souffla Harry. Et peut-être une deuxième chance, qui sait ?

 **Couple :** Snarry

 **Bêta :** Line et Nashi

* * *

 **Un renouveau**

* * *

Assis dans son fauteuil préféré, Severus Snape sirotait tranquillement son verre de whisky pur-feu, le regard plongé dans les flammes, le visage impassible. Du moins en apparence, parce que intérieurement, il s'inquiétait du temps qui passait : il sentait cette culpabilité le ronger en entendant le "Clic-Clac" régulier de l'horloge. Et ce silence...il semblait devenir de plus en plus lourd avec le temps, le hantant, le torturant.

Avalant une énième gorgée de sa boisson, savourant la brûlure de l'alcool, le professeur de potion posa finalement le verre sur la table basse, décidant que c'était inutile de boire alors qu'une conversation douloureuse aurait lieu d'une minute à l'autre. Cela faisait exactement trois heures qu'il attendait son compagnon, qu'il attendait sa colère, ses larmes, sa tristesse...Le coeur serait, lourd de peine.

Avant son arrivée, Severus ne s'en serait pas soucié, il détestait les gens et encore plus ceux qui pleuraient. Mais maintenant que ce satané Gryffondor avait brisé le peu de contrôle qu'il avait dans sa vie, percutant encore plus violemment son coeur, il se sentait virer dangereusement en...Poufsouffle. Et ce n'était certainement pas la chose la plus agréable au monde !

Alors en sentant cette douleur dans la poitrine, Severus aurait voulu ne jamais céder à ses avances et continuer à être l'homme froid et sans coeur qu'il était, il aurait voulu continuer à être seul. Après tout, lorsqu'on était seul, on ne pouvait pas être déçu par quelqu'un, on ne pouvait pas souffrir de sa mort, de ses larmes ou être heureux de son amour. Mais c'était déjà trop tard...si son amant venait à mourir, il le sentirait plus sûrement que le doloris de son "maître".

Et c'était sans doute cela le coeur du problème...puisque son compagnon allait et devait mourir pour eux, ces lâches. Ces sorciers planquaient dans leur maison en attendant que la guerre passe, en attendant que quelqu'un les sauve quand eux, ils n'avaient pas le courage de le faire.

Avec une grimace de douleur, il mit sa main sur son coeur en agrippant sa robe tout en essayant d'oublier cette douleur, en essayant vainement de se détendre.

Cependant il se figea en entendant le grincement caractéristique du portail qui s'ouvrait. Sentant son coeur palpiter, il ne se retourna pas, continuant de contempler les flammes, souhaitant disparaître loin de son regard émeraude. Crispé, il n'entendait rien, ni renifflement, ni pas, juste ce foutu silence qui semblait le poursuivre.

\- Tu le savais.

Ce n'était pas une phrase dite à travers des larmes et des sanglots, c'était un constat froid et un tantinet amer. Ni plus, ni moins.

\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit.

\- En effet, je ne t'ai rien dit, confirma le directeur de Serpentard d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

\- Pourquoi ? souffla alors Harry, laissant apparaître pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le sentiment de trahison dans sa voix.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te le dire, pas encore.

Et ce même silence apparut de nouveau, uniquement troublé par leur respiration et le bruit des pas d'Harry. Celui-ci contourna le fauteuil de son amant, se plaçant devant la cheminée en espérant ainsi ressentir un peu de chaleur. Mais il se sentait vide, il se sentait comme un spectateur de sa propre vie.

C'était sans doute cela qu'on nommait le déni.

\- Je suis désolé, Harry, je...

\- Je sais, Severus, je sais.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu...

\- Moi non plus.

Calmement, il se détourna des flammes pour plonger ses émeraude dans les iris noirs comme les plumes d'un corbeau et il la vit, cette larme. Cette goutte qui dévalait son visage, passant sur ses joues creuses pour finir son chemin, aspiré par le tissu de ses robes.

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de son aimé pour s'agenouiller devant lui avant de poser sa main sur son visage légèrement humide pour ensuite la glisser contre sa nuque et obliger son amour à se pencher vers lui. Celui-ci se cacha dans son cou, laissant ses espoirs glissaient sur leur peau, laissant ses secrets disparaître à travers cette eau salée.

\- Demain, tout sera terminé, murmura finalement le survivant en caressant tendrement les cheveux de son homme. Enfin...

Et pour Harry, perdu et vide de sentiment, ce fait sonnait comme un "au revoir"...à moins que ce soit "un adieu" ?

 **XxXxX**

Lorsque Harry se présenta dans la Forêt Interdite, face à son ennemi de toujours, il ne chercha pas son amant du regard, ni sa présence parmi les mangemorts. Ils le savaient tous les deux que c'était la fin et aussi étrange que cela pourrait paraître, Harry ne survivrait pas sans Severus et Severus ne survivrait pas sans Harry. Et au fond de lui, il le sentait, il sentait que son amant était déjà mort dans un coin, dans son sang et surtout seul, loin de lui.

\- Je savais que tu viendrais, murmura sournoisement Voldemort le sortant de ses pensées. Quel mignon petit Gryffondor tu fais...

Avec un sourire que seul un sage pourrait avoir devant la mort, il ferma les yeux sereinement tandis que le mage noir levait sa baguette, la pointant vers lui.

 _"Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore"_

\- L'amour, souffla Harry au vent, le regard perdu dans les branches au dessus de lui.

Et ce fut à ce moment-là que le rayon vert le caressa, le faisant sombrer dans un sommeil sans fin.

 _"Mon devoir est terminé"_ , pensa-t-il, et ce, pour la dernière de sa vie.

 **XxXxX**

 **Maternité de Londres, 2058**

Lorsque enfin il fut libéré de sa prison de chair, il s'agita faiblement en sentant des mains le palper avant de lâcher son premier cri, brisant sans aucun doute les tympans des personnes les plus proches.

Il ne voyait rien, si ce n'était de vagues forme, il n'entendait rien, si ce n'était de vagues rires. En fait...il ne comprenait rien alors il attendait comme un nourrisson savait si bien le faire : en déversant ses larmes et en offrant ses cris à qui voulait l'entendre.

Puis au bout de quelques minutes dans le brouillard, il se sentit transporté et le contact avec l'eau causa une nouvelle fois des cris de surprise. Et les mains qui le tripotaient revinrent, l'essuyant, le nettoyant, le débarrassant de cette substance gluante qui collait à sa peau, le soulageant.

Une fois être passé entre une multitude de bras, il fut couché dans un landau. S'agitant faiblement, se sentant abandonné, il voulut geindre une nouvelle fois. Cependant, lorsqu'il dirigea sa petite bouille sur le côté gauche, son regard émeraude plongea directement dans des onyx profondes, le calmant aussitôt.

Distraitement, il tendit la main en ignorant son envie de dormir, la collant contre la vitre de son landau en plastique, comme pour atteindre le bébé à ses côtés.

Si une infirmière était entré à ce moment là, elle aurait certainement vu que le deuxième enfant du nom de Severus tendait également sa petite main vers le petit Harry, elle aurait vu leur yeux brillant de joie, elle aurait vu leur sourire…

Telle une promesse, tel un nouvel espoir, tel un bonjour.

Telle une renaissance.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Cette fanfiction est le résultat de deux défis de la Gazette des Bonbons aux Citrons :_

 **\- Huit vous hait : Severus / Harry, ils se disent "au revoir"**

 **\- Concours de Zenophys Art : Thème, renaissance (Allez voir sa page, il suffit de taper "Zenophys Art" sur Facebook)**

Review ? Favoris ?

J'espère que ça vous a plu !?

A la prochaine !


End file.
